plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Pea
The Split Pea is the combination of a forwards-facing Peashooter and a backwards-facing Repeater, as it is supposed to be a Siamese twin. It is the 29th plant obtained, found after beating level 4-5. Usage Use the Split Pea where you would use a normal Peashooter, but plant ahead of the rear line, so that it can fire backwards. Note that the second head is a repeater, and can shoot peas twice as fast. Suburban Almanac Entry Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads --or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back-- pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Strategy Standard levels This plant is needed on the earliest levels that you know will have the Digger Zombie. Plant at least on the second row, or even further to the right, to give your Split Pea time to kill the Digger Zombie. Otherwise, it will most likely eat the plant before enough damage is done to kill it. Also, put pumpkins on the most right plant as they could get eaten. For normal zombies, if you place the plant in front of the first zombies, you can gather sun longer before placing your defenses - because the split pea shoots two peas backwards, it quickly dispatches the zombies that have passed. Split Peas can attack Bungee Zombies behind them. When targeted by a Bungee Zombie, The Split Pea fires 3 peas, both from the back and front. By placing a Torchwood behind the Split Pea, it can become more effective against Digger Zombies, helpful if you have to play the level with predetermined plants and you have no room to waste slots. For levels with dolphin rider zombies and Split Pea is a predetermined plant, you may want it to use to attack the dolphin rider zombies. The Split Pea will help kill other zombies a little faster while the dolphin rider jumps over it, getting hit two peas at a time, allowing the plants behind to attack the other zombies quicker. I, Zombie levels The Split Pea is usually far too effective against the Digger Zombie. Use the Buckethead Zombie or other tough zombies to get through the Split Pea lanes, unless there is far more offensive power facing forward than backwards. Category:Strategy Trivia *When a Split Pea is firing at a zombie behind it a glitch may cause the front head to also fire two peas. *Its name may be a reference to the actual Split Pea, which is most commonly used to make Split Pea Soup, a slightly thinner version of Pea Soup with visible peas, ham or other pork, and vegetables. *The Split Pea is the only plant that faces to the left (except for the left-facing Repeaters in Vasebreaker). *The Split Pea, Twin Sunflower and the Cherry Bomb are the only plants with two heads. *When a Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps over the Split Pea, the left side of the Split Pea will shoot at it, similar to the Digger Zombies. See Also *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Torchwood *Digger Zombie Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Multi-directional plants